La Sonrisa del Sol
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: [CRACK PAIRING!] Sasuke está cansado después de su última misión, desea ir a casa y dormir un poco cuando alguien aparece para alegrarle un poco más el día… y la noche. —ACTO II: RADIANTE—. {Pareja ganadora del 2do "Versus de Parejas Crack" de mi página "Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric"}. [ADV. RATED M por insinuaciones de PEDOFILIA].
1. ACTO I - Sonrisa

_[Fan-Fic]_

 **La Sonrisa del Sol**

—Sasuke U. & U. Himawari—

 **S** ummary: [CRACK PAIRING!] Sasuke está cansado después de su última misión, desea ir a casa y dormir un poco cuando alguien aparece para alegrarle un poco más el día… y la noche. {Pareja ganadora del 2do "Versus de Parejas Crack" de mi página "Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric"}.

 **A** dvertencias: PEDOFILIA. No es nada sexual así que no llamen a la ONU aún XD.

 **D** isclaimer:

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

La Sonrisa del Sol © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas:

1.- Los capítulos serán cortos tanto así que los llamaré _actos_ ¿por qué? Porque me dio la gana XD.

2.- En la última votación dentro de mi página, entre el **SasuHima** y el _NaruSaku_ ha ganado el **SASUHIMA**. Y este es el fic prometido.

¿Saben una cosa?

Al principio esta pareja apareció en mi mente después de ver a esa ridícula página llamada _NARUSARA_ donde su administradora defiende a capa y espada a su pareja incoherente (como el SASUHIMA) diciendo que ésta se hará canon y etcétera, etcétera.

Bueno al menos yo NO digo que el SASUHIMA será canon, además de que el SASUSAKU no me desagrada y en lo que refiere al canon… ya está todo dicho, el NaruHina se queda y eso es lo único que me importa XD.

Sin embargo después de un par de imágenes no pude evitar caer ante esta pareja incoherente XD.

Aclaro que no me gusta nada el NARUSARA (porque para mí el NaruHina es sagrado y no la toco a menos que yo haga un fic SASUHINA), no sé, los fics que he leído hasta ahorita no me muestran nada que no se imagine un adolescente, mmmm, no, no gustan además de que no sé por qué pero en la mayoría de fics (sino es que en todos) suelen hacerle _bashing_ a Boruto, Hinata y Himawari en la incesante búsqueda de buscar _enemigos_ es decir WTF.

Por otro lado el SASUHIMA comenzó a gustarme ya que Sakura, primero, no me cae muy bien que digamos, y segundo, si hablamos de que ya cualquiera puede hacer sus fics como este pues no le veo la gracia a contenerme XD además de que también hago BoruHima (una de mis favoritas).

Iré al infierno, lo sé XD.

Entonces, les dejo el primer capítulo, si les gusta por favor comenten y les daré el siguiente.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **ACTO**

 **I**

Sonrisa

Aquella tarde, mientras que el sol de la tarde le acariciaba el cuerpo cubierto por su capa negra, Uchiha Sasuke estaba tan cansado que sólo quería irse a su habitación y dormirse sin cenar, para después ir a ver a Naruto y darle su informe. Qué esperase por él hasta mañana, Sasuke quería pegar los ojos un rato después de 3 días de no haber dormido nada en un espeso bosque y mantenerse en completa alerta.

Pero al pasar por el parque vio algo que lo hizo detener sus pasos.

 _No había por qué detenerse_. Pero sus pies no le obedecieron.

—¿Qué te ocurre mocosa? —preguntó Sasuke a Himawari al verla tan decaída en un columpio, meciéndose lentamente. No había nadie más a su alrededor; cosa comprensible puesto que ya iba a anochecer.

—Boruto-nii san dice que nunca le gustaré a nadie —contestó Himawari suspirando, en su voz podía captarse la molestia y el desánimo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Bien, ya se imaginaba algo tan estúpido como eso, eran niños, además, apenas escuchó el nombre de Boruto pudo prever una tontería así pero…

—¿Y tú le crees? —Himawari no le contestó, simplemente bajó la mirada—, eres tonta.

—¿Eh?

—Si no eres capaz de pensar en ti como alguien que "vale la pena", no esperes a que alguien más lo haga, en especial ese niño ingenuo que hace más bromas sin sentido que entrenar como debería.

—Yo…

—Además, quedándote ahí sentada no lograrás nada. Así que levántate y quita esa cara.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba loco, cualquiera diría que así no se comportaría _Uchiha Sasuke_ , pero si había que ser sinceros, si algún idiota le dijese algo como eso a Sarada, él personalmente iría a visitar a ese alguien para demostrarle que su hija valía más que cualquier otra cosa que él pudiese tener, y que la defendería de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

Además, el recuerdo de su hermano mayor Itachi y el sentimiento de verse en contables ocasiones opacado por él… era algo que Sasuke no pudo retener en ese hueco oscuro de su cabeza donde almacenaba todo recuerdo de su niñez.

—¿Sasuke-sama, puedo preguntarle algo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Usted cómo se enamoró de Sakura-sama?

Él se tensó.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Himawari se sonrojó.

—Porque cuando le pregunté a mi papá… él me dijo que le gustaba mamá porque ella era muy linda, amable y cocinaba el mejor ramen que él haya probado en su vida, y papá sabe mucho de ramen. Y el ramen que hace mamá sí es el mejor.

—No lo dudo. ¿Pero por qué me preguntas a mí? —achicó su mirada. Himawari junto los dedos índices de sus manos, nerviosa.

—Pe-perdón… si dije…

—Olvídalo —estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, cuando una mano le agarró la capa.

—Gracias, Sasuke-sama.

Sasuke la miró por encima del hombro, Himawari mirándolo desde abajo (aún sentada en el columpio) le sonrió como sólo una niña de 12 como ella podía hacerlo; en su rostro estaba marcada la perfecta combinación de la inocencia de Hinata (mujer a quien casi no conocía pero por lo poco que sabía de Hyūga Hinata era que ella era a una mujer muy educada y servicial); y la alegría de Naruto a esa edad, aunque en Himawari esa sonrisa no se veía nada mal como en Naruto cuando se reía de una estupidez… cuando Sasuke lo único que quería era golpearlo en la cara cuando él sonreía así.

Pero Himawari, ella se rio, inocente.

Algo en el pecho de Sasuke despertó entonces.

Era la primera vez que una sonrisa así…

—No es nada —dijo desviando la mirada. Definitivamente estaba cansado.

—Pero me gustaría saberlo, usted y Sakura-sama…

Realmente era como Naruto a esa edad; niña entrometida. Sasuke suspiró.

—No deberías preguntar esas cosas, son privadas.

—¿En serio? Papá habla mucho de él y mamá cuando eran niños.

—¿Niños? —suspiró Sasuke.

Su niñez jamás podría calificarse como _feliz_ pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y de muy rara vez sentía las sombras del pasado regresar por él ahora que sentía que la oscuridad le había dejado al fin.

Himawari continuó asintiendo.

—Papá no era muy feliz, y mamá tampoco… el abuelo Hiashi era malo con mamá; conmigo y Boruto-nii san es muy amable. Me cuesta mucho creer que el abuelo haya sido muy duro con mamá cuando ella era una niña… pero aun así… cuando ellos me hablan de su niñez sonríen y dicen que no importa qué tan triste fue, ahora son muy dichosos ahora porque estamos todos juntos. ¿Usted es feliz?

Sasuke por poco se da una palmada en la frente. _Vaya pregunta._

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ahora ve a casa.

—De acuerdo —se levantó el columpio e hizo una respetuosa reverencia—, hasta pronto, Sasuke-sama.

Y se puso en marcha. Pero antes de desaparecer junto los últimos rayos de luz de la tarde, la pequeña se giró e hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano alzada.

—¡Gracias por todo! —y se encaminó hacia el sol desapareciendo junto a él.

Él se quedó ahí parado sin pensar en nada más que no fuese esa sensación de paz que se había alojado en su espíritu.

Anocheció sin que él se diese cuenta, y cuando alzó la mirada al cielo ennegrecido y apenas iluminado, inconscientemente Sasuke miró la luna y se preguntó por segunda vez el por qué la distancia afectaba tanto.

Cuando era niño pensaba mucho en sus padres, en algunas personas de su masacrado Clan… incluso en su hermano…

Ahora…

—Estupideces —dijo retirándose a casa.

Era mejor no pensar tanto en ridiculeces y mantenerse firme en su trabajo como shinobi.

Y aun así no pudo evitar soñar pacíficamente con esa sonrisa.

— **FIN DE ACTO—**

* * *

 _¿Bien qué dicen?_

 _Quisiera aclarar que no sé si debería continuarlo, quizás lo deje hasta ahí por lo que lo dejo así. Pero si ustedes quisieran una continuación por favor díganmelo en sus comentarios. :)_

 _Wow, comienza a gustarme esta pareja CRACK._

 _Y aclaro que esto es únicamente para MI DIVERSIÓN, no apoyo a la pedofilia (en la vida real) y la verdad es que no me importa si en la serie original sigue habiendo SasuSaku, me gusta esta pareja y saludos a todos._

 _Paz a todos y que muy pronto haya tranquilidad en este fandom tan explosivo XD._

 _ **JA NE!**_


	2. ACTO II - Radiante

**•**

* * *

 **ACTO**

 **II**

Radiante

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar con su familia y despedirse de su esposa (quien iba al hospital con una radiante sonrisa) e hija, puesto que Sarada se marchó para ir a entrenar con su equipo, Sasuke fue hasta la Torre del Hokage donde Naruto le recibió con una sonrisa.

Una desilusión muy incoherentemente se alojó en su pecho.

 _No es la misma._

«¿Qué dices?» se cuestionó a sí mismo, pero gracias al cielo, Naruto desvió sus pensamientos.

—¡Bienvenido, _teme_!

Dejó el informe y después de una charla casual con su mejor amigo, Sasuke se fue a descansar en lo que quedaba de la tarde (con el completo permiso del _Hokage-Dobe_ ). Y sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron por el mismo parque de ayer pero ninguno de los mocosos que jugaban ahí captó su atención.

 _¿Qué se supone que haces?_ Preguntó alarmada su mente.

Sasuke no respondió y se marchó de ahí. Como si el sitio fuese muy peligroso para él aún más que cualquier otra cosa que jamás haya enfrentado antes.

No le gustaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos, incluso por un par de segundos sus ojos le hicieron ver a la pequeña Himawari por el rabillo del ojo mientras pasaba en dirección a la Torre del Hokage. Cuando se dio la vuelta era otra niña morena que corría feliz con sus amigos sosteniendo un globo rojo.

Una corriente de aire le movió los cabellos mientras él suspiraba, rememorando una y otra vez esa sonrisa… tan pura, tan sincera…

Y fue sólo suya.

Sonrió sintiéndose un traidor nuevamente, no es como si esa sonrisa fuese la más radiante que en algún momento haya visto, hasta de cierto modo recordó a Naruto y a la esposa de éste cuando la vio. Pero aún así, algo muy en el fondo de su pecho… como si aquel niño huérfano y frívolo hubiese sido alcanzando por la cálida sensación de un sentimiento desconocido, pero fabuloso y sublime. Ese niño en su interior, que, desdichado, arrogante e iracundo dejó todo sin importarle nada más que la venganza.

Sakura intentó salvarlo.

Naruto también lo intentó.

Dios sabía cuántas personas habían sido heridas por su propia mano al intentar sacarlo de la oscuridad; oscuridad a la que él mismo se aferró con uñas y dientes como si fuese ésta su aliada, cuando en realidad hasta él mismo sabía que era la enemiga más mortal que jamás tendría. Pero era joven y estúpido, y como cualquier idiota cayó ante su propia soberbia y casi destruyó la posibilidad de poder tender de nuevo una familia, intentando matar (no una ni dos ni tres veces) a la mujer que ahora llamaba _su esposa_. Y a la que, después de tanto dolor ocasionado, lo recibía en casa siempre con una sonrisa.

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder corresponderle como debería…

La sonrisa de su esposa era hermosa; nunca lo diría abiertamente, y estaba seguro de que Sakura lo sabía bien, pero Sasuke era pésimo trasmitiendo sentimientos. Pésimo en tratar de mostrar cuánto amaba a su familia, y cuánto deseaba poder darles lo mejor después de todo lo malo que les ha hecho. 12 años de abandono, sea el motivo que sea, no eran fáciles de perdonar; quizás Sakura entendiese bien eso, pero Sasuke muy adentro de su reconstruido corazón sabía que Sarada aún le guardaba cierto recelo por sus años ausente, y no la culpaba. Después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo que Uchiha Fugaku, poner sus responsabilidades por encima de su familia. Había olvidado que el desplazamiento había sido una de las cosas que el abuelo de Sarada más usaba (quizás sin desearlo) para dañar a Sasuke cuando éste también era un niño.

Lo peor es que no sabía exactamente cómo reparar ese error. Tampoco sabía cómo reparar los otros. Aunque ya se había disculpado (y le costó mucho hacerlo) con todos, incluso con su propia familia, Sasuke sentía que el vacío dentro de su alma necesitaba algo más para sentirse libre de esas cadenas de culpa que lo sujetaban, negándose a dejarlo ir a la luz. Y por un segundo sintió un profundo alivio… cuando vio esa grata sonrisa en la pequeña del dobe.

—Maldición…

Esa noche no pudo mirar a Sakura a los ojos, ni siquiera a su propia hija.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue regresar a casa, esperar a que ambas regresasen a casa, meterse en la ducha y no salir a cenar hasta que pudo irse a la cama con la excusa de que estaba cansado. Se acostó y más tarde repasó de nuevo en el pensamiento que lo hizo sentirse como un niño de nuevo, un niño con muchas más ataduras de las que Sasuke deseaba tener.

Esa sonrisa…

 _Tan radiante como el sol…_

Sasuke miró con seriedad su mano izquierda aún con la luz de las estrellas y la luz de la luna menguante afuera de la ventana. La luna debía mantenerse alejada del sol porque estar juntos era peligroso, la tierra necesitaba de ambos en diferentes tiempos, y por mucho que uno quiera acercarse al otro… no debía ser. Fuese por el motivo que fuese.

Pero algo le servía de consuelo a Sasuke, ese sentimiento que tenía por la niña Uzumaki no era un sentimiento enfermizo… ninguna parte del pequeño cuerpo de Himawari causaba nada sexual en él (eso le daba un profundo alivio; aún no estaba tan loco), pero lo que le trasmitió espiritualmente le preocupaba, porque nunca había sentido tanta paz en su interior hasta que la vio sonreír para él. Sarada quizás por ser muy parecida a él, su sonrisa, aunque preciosa como una flor de loto, nunca le había dado tal sensación de alivio y consuelo. Cual abrazo de una madre.

 _La luna debe alejarse del sol…_

Pero ahora su mente (loca quizás) no entendía razones, porque ahora quería ver nuevamente la sonrisa del sol. Más precisamente, de _ese_ sol.

Al menos antes de marcharse nuevamente…

…

La puerta de la morada Uzumaki-Hyūga fue tocada.

—¡Hablan a la puerta, mamá! —exclamó Boruto.

Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta después de secarse el agua de las en su delantal, su rostro borró la sonrisa que llevaba.

—Sasuke-san, buenos días —articuló Hinata sorprendida de verlo ahí.

—¿Está Naruto? Necesito hablar con él.

—Eh sí, un momento.

Naruto salió de su casa, soñoliento.

—Diablos, _teme_ , ¿sabes la hora que es?

—Eso no importa, necesito otra misión ya.

Hinata atrás de su marido recibió a sus dos hijos quienes bajaban tallándose los ojos o bostezando (en el caso de Boruto). Verlo hizo que Sasuke apretara los dientes.

—¡Tú!

—¿Y-yo? —musitó Boruto confundido y un tanto asustado por la severa mirada de Sasuke.

—¿Qué esperas para largarte a entrenar? ¿Acaso no dijiste que querías superar al dobe?

—E-eh sí —Boruto miró a su madre, quién alzó los hombros igual o más confundida que él y subió de regreso a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

―¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-san?

―No; dobe, espero otra misión rápido.

Y se marchó de la residencia Uzumaki en un parpadeo, dejando al matrimonio confundido y preguntándose qué diablos acababa de pasar.

—Se lo dije a Sakura-chan… Sasuke-teme está volviéndose loco.

—Mamá… tengo hambre —masculló Himawari ignorando el hecho de que Sasuke la había mirado (evadiendo las miradas del matrimonio) de reojo antes de irse con enojo.

—Sí, cariño. Ya voy, baja ya y dile a tu hermano que también venga.

—Sí… —y con su rostro hinchado, pues acababa de despertarse, fue hasta la habitación de Boruto—. Nii-san, mamá dice que bajemos a comer… ¡Boruto-nii san!

—¡Ya voy!

…

―Sasuke-kun, ¿no tienes hambre?

Apartó su oscura mirada de plato de arroz y miró a la madura mujer de pelo rosado. Su esposa, lo veía preocupada.

―No, pero sé que debo comer ―y con ayuda de los palillos, Sasuke se llevó varias raciones de arroz a la boca, comía del pescado y del té.

 _Sabes que Sakura no ha hecho nada malo…_

No es que se excusara, pero estaba de humor, eso era todo.

—Cielos —oyó suspirar a Sarada quien comía también—. Ne, mamá, hoy no te preocupes por mí voy a comer con ChouChou e Inojin.

—De nuevo barbacoa —intuyó Sakura con voz demandante—. Sarada, no me gusta que comas cosas que pueden dañar tu organismo.

—Pero ya he quedado de verme con ellos hoy —se llevó arroz a la boca con los palillos—, es un compromiso y ya está hecho.

Sakura miró a Sasuke a punto de pedirle que le ayudase con Sarada, pero al verlo tan ido del mundo real decidió dejar el tema por el momento.

¿Qué estará pasando ahora?

Con esa duda rondando por su cabeza, la joven madre se sentó en la mesa y poco después de beber un poco de té, dejó escapar un suspiro mientras veía con desánimo el silencioso desayuno. Justo cuando creía que su familia iba a ser normal y unida; vaya suerte la suya.

 **—** **FIN DE ACTO—**

* * *

 _Estoy muy feliz por la aceptación que ha tenido este fic; sé muy bien lo polémico que es el tema que estoy tomando, pero quiero que sepan que es un alivio para mí saber que todas ustedes me han dicho que no estoy siendo vulgar o exagerada en lo que escribo. Más allá del asunto con las chicas **Naru-Sara's** con las cuales ya tuve algunos roces precisamente por haber creado este fic, aprovecho para decirles lo agradecida que estoy por el apoyo que me han brindado. ¡Son geniales y espero seguirlas viendo en el trascurso de este fic, el cual espero sea pequeño!_

 _Algunas de ustedes me pidieron lemon, pero como planeo hacer de este fic algo corto, no quisiera que se desanimase. ¿Por qué?_

 _Porque precisamente estoy planeando hacer otro fic SasuHima (está planeada para tener lemon) pero ambientada en un **universo alterno** donde el tema de la "diferencia de edades" quede de lado por al menos un par de minutos XD. ¿Ustedes qué dicen? ¿Me acompañarán en esa nueva aventura?_

 _En fin, este es el capítulo que les traigo, ¿les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Algún consejo que quieran darme? Son libres de comentar, pero recuerden, todo comentario es bien agradecido mientras sea uno mandado con respeto._

 _¿Ya les dije que las amo? *.*_

 _Hasta el próximo acto._

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: _"Los Fics Incompletos de Himelric"_ (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
